Rumors and Gossip
by Orietta Rose
Summary: Bella has had enough of all the whispers and staring. Angela's POV, a oneshot. Before the wedding. Reviews always and forever appreciated.


**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or anything else written by Stephenie Meyer. Isn't that sad?**

I hadn't known that Bella could be so forceful. It just didn't seem like her to me at all.

However, I supposed I could sympathize with her position; all those stares and whispers. It must've been very unnerving. Especially for someone who hated attention as much as she did.

I wondered how long she'd been keeping it all in, if she'd spoken to Edward about how uncomfortable she was with the constant observation. I was almost sure she had, she didn't keep many secrets from him.

I remembered asking about how she was holding up. Surely she was feeling stressed about the wedding plans? That hadn't seemed to be her biggest worry though.

"It's not so much the planning, Alice has it all taken care of. I just can't stand how everyone's taking the news!"

I understood, even I had been doubtful in the beginning that it would work. They were both so young after all! I couldn't even begin to imagine being married yet. There were so many other things to think about.

Then again Edward and Bella were, well, Edward and Bella. They just seemed to fit together. They matched. They were, as far as I could see, perfect for one another. I would have backed Bella no matter what she'd chosen, but when I thought about it I was glad she'd decided to take this road. It seemed so right.

But that was just me. I knew for a fact that many of our other friends didn't see the union the way I did. They sneered at her behind her back and speculated at the cause for the seemingly spontaneous decision.

Could it be that she was pregnant? That was the main question that seemed to be on everyone's lips. I didn't think so. I was ashamed to admit that I had thought about it as well, why else would they get married so quickly? Right out of high school? It seemed like the obvious answer, but it didn't feel right to me.

I was sure that it was only out of love. Whenever I saw them together it was almost tangible. The way they looked at each other...it was something I wished for, envied even. I was very happy for them.

I'd told Bella that I wanted nothing but the best for the two of them and she'd thanked me for my support.

"I just wish everyone else would try to understand," she'd said. "Is it really too much to ask?"

I worried about her sometimes. I did my best to keep the rumors from getting too out of hand. My mother wasn't much help, she'd been gossiping ever since she'd seen Bella's new car. My father didn't care one way or the other, but he couldn't see the marriage lasting.

Jessica was content to make up her own theories and keep them, mostly, to herself. Lauren on the other hand was something else. Whenever Jessica let one of her 'ideas' slip they'd end up around town in a matter of hours. I worked to talk her out of the more eccentric explanations, but once something took root it wasn't letting go.

"Sharing is caring," she'd told me. Whenever Lauren decided to share I had to do damage control.

It was a self appointed job, I couldn't do much else. I wanted to help Bella in anyway that I could. It was hard enough planning a wedding without the backlash of jealous and curious townspeople. I couldn't be sure that my efforts were doing much in the way of helping, but I could hope.

It had been a great surprise when Bella had called me asking if I'd like to go to the mall with her. She'd always disliked shopping. It was just something she didn't enjoy. I still remembered our trip with Jessica to find dresses for _the_ dance. The one that had caused so much drama. She hadn't been having much fun, I suspected that she'd come more for something to do than anything else.

"I just need to get away from Alice, if she thinks I'm shopping she'll let me leave." I'd agreed with a laugh. I could understand her need for a break.

We'd met in the parking lot of the Port Angeles strip mall. I'd caught sight of Lauren as we started off and led Bella in the opposite direction. I wanted to keep them apart if it was at all possible. I was sure that Lauren would be meeting with Jessica, and probably a few of the other girls from town as well. They would have all heard the rumors.

Bella and I window shopped, stopping occasionally to check out the prices on items we liked. I ended up getting a purse. It certainly wasn't Prada or Dolce and Gabbana, but it was cute and I'd needed a new one anyway.

We were chatting about nothing in particular when I noticed Jessica and her crew enter the store. Much to my dismay they saw us too. In an apparently covert attempt to hear what we were talking about they 'wandered' in our direction.

"Umm, Bella? You know what, I think I'm done here, can we go look at one of the...clothing shops?"

She seemed surprised, but agreed. I was breathing a sigh of relief when we exited the little boutique. Lauren seemed to be looking through a rack of new arrivals and the others wouldn't leave without her.

My sense of ease died quickly. After only a few minutes of browsing Jessica and Lauren made their way into the shop we had decided upon.

It was almost like they were following us. The truth was that I thought they were, I certainly wouldn't have put it past them, but I didn't tell Bella that. She was already under the a lot of strain, she didn't need to worry about what other people were saying about her as well. Though, I was sure she'd heard just about all of what was being said.

When Bella left for the bathroom in the back I confronted the two would be stalkers.

"We just wanted to see this shop is all Ange!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Yeah, Angie," I flinched at the sound of my hated nickname. "There's no law against browsing."

I shook my head at them and returned to my former position by the summer sale side of the store. Bella came out a few minutes later.

"Angela, I know what your trying to do." I looked at her surprised. "And thanks. For trying to keep the hyenas at bay I mean." I laughed with her and we left to find our lunch.

We'd been without out companions for a good thirty minutes by that point and things were looking up. If they hadn't found us yet then we had a chance. There were quiet a few little diners and restaurants in this part of town. Maybe they'd stopped somewhere to eat.

Of course that couldn't be it. There just couldn't be a moments peace.

"Guess who just came in?" she said. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the door to the sub shop. It was no surprise really. Why would they have given up looking for a new story? More information to distort? It was what they did. I was very sorry to say it, but they were just those kinds of people. The ones who weren't satisfied with watching someone else get a happy ending. The ones who had to make life difficult for everyone else.

I could see that Bella was losing patience, we could hear everything they were saying. It wasn't as if they were trying to be quiet about it. It was a bit jumbled with them all talking over each other, but the subject was disgustingly clear.

They just couldn't get enough of Bella's engagement. They were speculating on the reason behind it. The most common theories came up of course, as well as a few I hadn't heard before. All of them equally scandalous and degrading.

We left to sit outside at a small, round, umbrella shaded table as soon as our orders were out.

Bella was looking tense and there was nothing I could do to ease the situation. I wanted to tell her not to worry about it. To not let them get to her. They didn't know her at all, not really. Soon she would be leaving for college in Alaska and most likely she would never see any of them again.

I wanted to say those things but I didn't get the chance.

We were just tossing our emptied plastic cups and wrappers into a street trashcan when they came out. Laughing and giggling, until they saw us. Then they became almost eerily silent. Lauren was the one to step forward. She'd never made her dislike for Bella a secret like Jessica had tried to, and it seemed as if she was ready to _really_ prove herself.

"Hey Bella," she called. I could see that this was going to get ugly. "Is it true? I mean, I've heard it all over town."

Bella was biting her lip and turning red. This time not in embaressment. "Heard what Lauren?" She didn't turn around as she answered.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I wouldn't want to embarrass you on the street like this."

Bella'd had enough.

"Oh no," I whispered, as she wheeled around to face her verbal attacker. I wasn't one for confrontation, and this was exactly what I'd been hoping to avoid. In the end though, I supposed I'd only been delaying the inevitable.

She stalked up to Lauren and her group, completely ignoring the few people who had stopped to watch the exchange.

"Lets get a few things straight alright?" she hissed. "I am not pregnant. Edward did not 'knock me up'. He isn't marrying me out of pity or because it's the honorable thing to do. There is one reason for our engagement and only one!" She got right in Laurens face. "We are in LOVE! I realize, Lauren, that it may be a hard concept for you to understand. The idea of caring for someone enough to spend your existence trying to make them happy has probably never occurred to you. But that gives you NO RIGHT," a crowd had gathered, consisting of some Forks citizens. All of whom had bought into the whispers and hushed conversations regarding Bella's personal life. "To start or continue rumors! I am SICK and TIRED of all the gossip!" She looked around at the crowd, picking out I'm sure the ones who came from our home town. "That goes for _all_ of you good people of Forks who've been gossiping about myself and my fiancée!" She ended her tirade with a shout.

Turning suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled me through the stunned crowd. She towed me all the way back to our parked cars before she stopped.

Looking me in the eye she said solemnly, "I'm sorry you had to hear that Angela. I hope you understand that none of that was meant for or directed toward yourself." She was taking deep breaths.

I waited until she had calmed down a bit. "Don't worry Bella, I understand. Sort of." I couldn't exactly relate to her situation; I'd never had to deal with that kind of pressure. I could however see what it had been doing to her. "I don't blame you at all for the outburst. In fact, I'm almost relieved. This might mean that I can give up my post as damage control monitor."

Her laugh was short but she was smiling again and that was always a good sign. "Maybe, though I may have just given them something more to talk about. Don't go quitting until we're sure alright?"

I nodded at her, completely serious. "I won't." I would do just about anything to help any of my friends, but Bella especially.

With a sigh she pulled her key of of her pocket. "I think it's time that this trip end."

"Yes," I agreed. "I'm exhausted."

She grinned at me sheepishly. "Well, this was a disaster. I'm not sure that I want to tell Edward about it."

"I think he would be proud of the way you stood up for yourself." I told her.

She looked at me doubtfully, but conceded with a maybe. We got into our respective vehicles then with promises to have a better outing soon and made our way back to Forks.

When I arrived home my mother was there to greet me. "So, how was your time with Bella?" What she was really asking was 'So, what did you find out about Bella?'.

"It was...eventful. To say the least." I gave her a hug and a kiss. "I'm beyond tired. I know it's early, but I think I'll go to bed."

"Well, if your sure you have nothing else you'd like to talk about..." she looked hopeful.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure that I just want a good, long sleep." And that was the end of the conversation.

I changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my light blue comforter. It was nice to be in my room, where there were no stalkers or crazed teenage girls looking for their next story. The worries of the day seemed to fade away into nothing. Tomorrow would be a new day, and with any luck I would be out of a job.

My phone blipped, alerting me to a text message. I reached over to my nightstand, where I had set it down and flipped it open.

It was from Bella, and it read:

_You were right, Edward was proud. Emmett thought it was funny and Alice wasn't surprised. Seriously Angela, thank you for trying so hard to keep it all to a minimum. It couldn't have been easy. You're such a great friend._

_Good night,_

_Bella_

It was extremely nice to be appreciated.


End file.
